1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to paper construction, and is more particularly directed to an ornamental solid suitable for display by itself or as a receptacle for decorative or photographic works.
2. Prior Art
The prior art contains automatically deployed solid constructions. U.S. Pat. No. 822,841, issued to W. F. Hill, discloses a collapsible carton. This carton is made from a single sheet which is folded. When the pressure confining the folded carton is released, the carton assumes its expanded or deployed position. The carton is forced into its deployed position by an elastic band which extends from the midpoint of the intersection of two sides diagonally across the interior of the carton to the midpoint of the intersection of the other two sides.
Another automatic deploying solid construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,074. Like the construction above this also uses an elastic band, an ordinary commercial rubber band, to provide the force to automatically "pop-up" the construction. Also, like the above construction this construction is made from a single piece of sheet material. This construction, in addition to the basic cubic shape, includes means to hinge ornamental designs, such as a Christmas tree, to one edge of the construction.
All of the above constructions suffer from a few common disadvantages. First, they do not provide for an unusual ornamental shape. Rather, they comprise merely rectangular shapes.
Moreover, none of the constructions provide for a positive closure of the enclosed solid. That is, although flaps are provided that will enclose the defined space, these flaps do not automatically interlock and bear against each other so as to provide a locked solid construction.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an automatically deployable collapsible ornamental solid which has a particularly attractive shape.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automatically deployable collapsible ornamental solid in the form of a collapsible polyhedron.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for such a collapsible ornamental solid which may be cut from a single continuous sheet of material.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for such an automatically deployable collapsible ornamental solid which will extend automatically from a flat folded condition to its expanded form as soon as the restraint holding it in a folded position is removed.
It another object of the present invention to provide for such a collapsible ornamental solid which will automatically deploy by means of an inexpensive elastic band.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automatically deployable collapsible ornamental solid which is adapted to accept additional collapsible shapes to form a complex automatically deployable ornamental solid.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a collapsible ornamental solid automatically that, when deployed, positively forms a hollow solid.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a collapsible ornamental solid adaptable for display of ornamental designs printed on the surface thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a collapsible ornamental solid adaptable for the insertion of photographs and other informative cards into the interior of said solid and viewable through an aperture cut therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a collapsible ornamental solid that, through an aperture in said solid, displays a photograph or display card which is recessed from the solid's surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a collapsible ornamental solid that provides for the above objects in a simple, clean, attractive and relatively inexpensive construction.